


Contact

by Kurobara



Series: RESONANCE [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depends, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/pseuds/Kurobara
Summary: Tsukishima's side of the story (We're Still Connected)He loves him,He protects him,Or so he thought.Never the less they found each other again.





	

In this world there are beings called Soulmates, they are people destined for each other and Faith makes sure that they meet in one way or another. There are also the Mythics, these are none human creatures like angels, demonds, witches, wolves, Faes and many others, they were once hidden from the humans but decided to come out and reveal themselves.  
Tsukishima Kei, was orphaned by the age of six but he had an older brother named Akiteru, he doesn’t know where his brother is though, they got separated when they were assigned which orphanage they would go. Tsukishima was saddened by this, but being himself, he never showed such emotion, preferring to not have people pitying him. Yes. He never showed it… except for Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

Tsukishima met Yamaguchi the day when he arrived at the orphanage. They became roommates when they were eight. At first he doesn’t want to involve with this freckled demon but you can’t really ignore someone you see and follows you everyday, can you? So he talked to him, he found out that he was left at the orphanage as a baby, he doesn’t know his parents. He loves soggy fries, stargazing and moon watching. He is sweet, innocent, kind, fidgety, anxious and frail. Yamaguchi was someone people unconsciously want to protect. And that was what Tsukishima did.  
He found out that Yamaguchi was bullied by other orphans, though the demon would say it was no big deal, Tsukishima would stick himself near Yamaguchi most of the time and scare those kids away. It was pretty easy, just a very intimidating, angry and belittling glare and a few harsh remarks would make them run away. He also liked Yamaguchi, his not noisy, would understand Tsukishima’s quirks and is very kind. So Tsukishima only plays with him, talk only to him, is comfortable only with him.

Tsukishima also found out that they were soul mates, Yamaguchi and him. It didn’t come as a surprise, he was guessing it was the case by how comfortable and at home he is with the demon. He can’t say the same to Yamaguchi, he looked shocked but elated when they found out when he accidentally scribbled on his arm and saw the same marks at Tsukishima’s.  
This revelation made Tsukishima vow to protect and treasure Yamaguchi even more than he already has. He glued himself to the other, Yamaguchi didn’t protest and seemed to be flattered by the action so he continued with it. He never let go of Yamaguchi’s hand, only when necessary, they are always seen embracing each other or just touching to feel each others warmth. He would make Yamaguchi listen to his favoured songs from an mp3 player their caretakers had given him as a gift on Christmas. The orphanage staffs didn’t say anything against it for the sheer reason that they are soulmates, they would even encourage it; Tsukishima have a feeling they had become their live romantic series to the caretakers. He would try his hardest to make Yamaguchi smile every day, because whenever Yamaguchi was happy, he would be too.

At the age of Eight, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had their Mark, a moon surrounded by constellations. Also they became roommates, making them even closer to each other. Yamaguchi’s eyes always sparkle whenever he sees them, so Tsukishima made a point on taking his shirt of whenever the two of them are alone in their shared room. He likes them on Yamaguchi too. Likes tracing and looking at them, it suits him with his freckles. Tsukishima always thought of those brown dots as stars, stars he can touch, precious only to him and belonged to his beloved soulmate.  
“Neh, Tsukki, that tickles you know.” Yamaguchi says as the Fae moves the tip of his finger lightly from one constellation to another.  
“It is?” He asked, his eyes and face not giving anything away. “I just noticed something, is all.” He leaned to the others back and rubbed his cheek to the moon.  
“Really? What?” Yamaguchi shifted, facing Tsukishima, wrapping his short arms to the Fae’s shoulders.  
“The constellations change. It changes to reflect the one shown on the sky.” He pressed closer to the Demon. “I would know the month from our Mark. Like a calendar.”  
“Heh?” Yamaguchi chuckled. “How convenient.”

 

At the age of ten, a man came, he was smiling, good natured, kind, and is finding a child to adopt. Tsukishima didn’t like him. The moment the Fae saw his face he hated him. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and dragged him to the farthest corner of the receiving hall where everyone was being introduced to the man. Tsukishima’s nerves are frying still though, because the man keeps on eyeing Yamaguchi. He couldn’t do anything about it, it would be an act of misconduct to leave, he would also receive a scolding if he tell the man to leave, so he makes Yamaguchi stick to him all the more. The man didn’t relent, at the end of the day, he signed a contract adopting the Demon. Tsukishima couldn’t get rid of the dread that filled him. He didn’t know why the orphanage let Tsukishima and Yamaguchi be separated, they were soulmates! But he also know that the orphanage is struggling with funds.  
“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whined, whipping his eyes off of the tears he had shed. “I don’t want to be separated from you.” He sobbed and another set of tears flowed.  
Tsukishima didn’t want it as well, he didn’t like it that he can’t do anything about it. He hugged Yamaguchi as tightly as he could, trying to take and retain as much of his soulmate to himself. “Don’t worry. I’ll come and find you.” Yamaguchi was taken away from him that day.

Every day and night was awful after that, Tsukishima couldn’t sleep and would stare at the stars visible from thei-his window. If he did sleep it would be after crying his eyes out, from rage, sadness and loneliness. He feels empty without Yamaguchi, it feels like his heart and soul was taken along with the demon. He gets more and more bitter by the day, more rude and salty, he was becoming an asshole as one of the new orphans would say. He doesn’t mind, it’s pointless to make any good impression to other people now, he doesn’t have Yamaguchi.  
Thankfully they can still use Resonance, it’s the only thing keeping him sane. 

He was twelve now, and he heard a knocking on his door, which was odd. In the past years he had been too much of an asshole that even their caretaker just chose to ignore him and only shows up when necessary (no emergency, event or announcement is happening today), along with not having any friends it was quite curious for him to have someone as a visitor. He unlocked his door, his eyes widened baffled at who it was.  
“Hello, Kei.” His brother Akiteru greets, smiling at him. “Glad to see you again.”  
“Nii-chan?” he muttered dumbfounded.  
It turned out his brother came to adopt him that day.

 

Tsukishima is aged 14 now, living with his only blood relative, Tsukishima Akiteru, and said relative’s adoptive parents. Living with his brother was nice, he was able to attend a better school (he’s the top of the class most of the time without even trying), his adoptive parents appreciates and care for him (he tolerates them more than he does to other people too), he has better things too like a new head phone which he bought with his allowance, a phone given to him as a gift by his brother, a wide bed room, a personal computer; everything was just better. But better doesn’t mean he was contented, he wants Yamaguchi, he wants him there beside him, having all this “better” beside him and worst of all is Yamaguchi halting his replies to him. The demon never says anything through their Resonance and weird splotches would appear almost everyday on Tsukishima’s body. There is also this fear that would shot through him before the splotches appear after that is a deep consuming sadness, loneliness and helplessness he knew wasn’t his own. Gaping and swallowing him, so he writes to Yamaguchi, never mind the nonexistent reply because whenever he does small burst of happiness appears and that’s the only thing he can do.  
Tsukishima started searching for the man that adopted his soulmate.

At 15 Tsukishima had made friends with his brothers co-workers at the police station. He didn’t know how it happened, maybe because his brother always have them visit or stay over because their house is the closest to the station and they constantly have all nighters, or because he always visits his brother who’s forgetful enough to constantly leave his lunch and he has to take it to him.  
Tsukishima never thought they would tolerate him, a Fae with too much sarcastic remarks, too honest it’s rude comments and ignorance.  
It was weird, disorienting; to have Sugawara baby him and Daichi to scold his rudeness; like a typical Mom and Dad. There’s also Takana and Noya, the supposed older brothers who would devastate more than help him, would play along with pranks and would actually get in a brawl if told to do so. Kiyoko, who always looks pretty and got everyones back, of course if Kiyoko is there, Yachi would follow, the nervous part-timer. Asahi is always there too, to give everyone baked goods, he owns the bakery a block away. Lastly the Chef and his assistant; Ukai and Takeda, the former having a bad boy attitude while the later having too much vocabulary and too kind to be true attitude. There are the others like Enoshita, who is too busy to disturb, always stressed with Tanaka and Noya; the other two; Narita and Kinoshita; officers Tsukishima never really got to know cause their always on patrol or have to be deployed somewhere cause they have too much free time (Tsukishima thinks they’re just avoiding him since last time he was in a really bad mood and they where the closest target).  
Tsukishima was happy to have them, really, though they couldn’t replace the kind of happiness Yamaguchi gives him. He appreciates these people and because he cared for them, they eventually knew his dilemma. About the man that adopted Yamaguchi, about the sadness he knows is coming from the demon, the helplessness and all the other things. They knew them, he had let them, because one Monday morning he collapsed and cried his heart out in the middle of class. He felt Yamaguchi giving up, on hope, on happiness, even to him, he can feel him feel nothing and just accepting this terrible thing he has no control over. So he told them, told them everything and wished he won’t regret it later.  
Thankfully he didn’t.

A year after, at age 16, they finally knew the man; he was quite rich, a diseased wife and son. He had no prior records at the police, quiet a good citizen to be honest. Or that’s what they found out at fist. They had dug deeper, revealing dark secrets. He was a child molester dealing in cyber sex crimes and on houses selling illegal underage sex. He was hateful.  
With enough evidence they were able to have an attack. Now standing on front of the too large for one person house, Tsukishima can’t help to jitter, not knowing what to do but having a need to just do something. He can feel him, Yamaguchi, he knows he’s inside and Gods does he want to just barrel through the door but he can’t he was only permitted because he was the soulmate and a promise to not hinder the operation.  
Finally they entered, Noya, Tanaka, and Enoshita covering the ground floor; Kiyoko, Narita and Kinoshita at the back yard; Daichi and Sugawara at the second floor with Tsukishima.  
He never expected what he saw, it…. The sight…. It almost killed him…. That man… that filfty scum is..  
Daichi kicked him off of the Demon, face red from anger. Suga wrapped Yamaguchi in a blanket, tears almost spilling from his eyes. And Tsukishima embraced his soulmate.  
Finally, for such a long time he had touched him again.  
“Tadashi… Let’s go home.”  
They both cried.


End file.
